Eyes
by Ayumu Hasegawa
Summary: Hidupnya selalu dipenuhi kegelapan, kebencian dan ketakutan. Sampai dia menemukan sebuah cahaya, hanya cahaya kecil. Cahaya hangat yang mampu mencairkan hatinya yang selama ini beku./Spesial for HFNH-NaruHina Tragedy Day #4th Year. Mind to RnR? :))


**.  
**

**..**

**...  
**

**~::Eyes::~**

**NaruHina (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s)  
Tragedy, Friendship  
Special for HTNH-NaruHina Tragedy Day**

**Happy Reading :***

**...**

**..**

**.**

"B-Berhenti menatap ku sinis begitu, bodoh!"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dengan mulus di pipi _tan_nya, kepala pirangnya tertoleh ke kanan karena tamparan tersebut. Rasa nyeri langsung menjalar di pipinya seperti tengah disengat listrik beribu-ribu _volt_.

Wajahnya tetap datar seperti tidak merasakan apa pun. Matanya yang berwarna merah semerah darah melirik dengan gerakan _slow motion _kepada orang yang menamparnya. Aura mengerikan keluar dari tubuhnya bersamaan dengan tatapan sinis dan membunuh yang dia berikan kepada Si Penampar tersebut.

Lelaki dengan rambut biru muda yang dari awal memang sudah ketakutan menjadi semakin takut dengan tatapan membunuh yang diberikan pemuda di hadapannya itu. Dengan tubuh bergetar dia mendorong pemuda pirang tersebut dengan sekuat yang ia bisa lalu berlari secepatnya; menghindari tatapan mengerikan yang entah kenapa membuatnya sangat takut.

Pemuda dengan rambut pirang itu tetap diam dengan wajah datar dan sebelah pipi yang memerah, menatap kepergian laki-laki berambut biru yang tengah berlari di koridor sekolah dengan tatapan mata yang masih sama seperti tadi: tajam, sinis dan mengerikan.

Tidak seberapa lama terdengar suara ringisan di bibirnya yang selalu mengatakan '_ttebayo_' di akhir kalimat perkataannya. Tangannya terangkat mengusap pelan pipinya yang merah dan terasa sedikit perih. Dirinya kemudian berjongkok sambil bersandar di dinding koridor yang sepi sambil terus mengusap pipinya.

"_Ittai, ttebayo_~ Sakit..."

Pemuda itu terus meringis kesakitan, meringkuk di pojokan dinding seperti anak kucing yang baru dibuang majikannya. Sifatnya yang sebelumnya terlihat dingin dan kaku berubah 180 derajat menjadi berisik. Membuat beberapa murid yang kebetulan melewati koridor tersebut bingung sekaligus ketakutan.

"A-Ano, N-Naruto-_san_ baik-baik saja, 'kah?"

Seorang siswi berambut coklat dengan _name tag_ Matsuri di bajunya memegang bahu pemuda pirang yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu dengan tangan bergetar. Dia tau siapa pemuda ini, dia juga tau seberapa bahayanya pemuda ini baginya. Tapi melihat posisi pemuda itu membuatnya sedikit merasa kasihan.

Naruto bangkit berdiri lalu menatap wajah Matsuri dengan matanya yang berwarna merah. Wajahnya kembali datar seperti semula walau dengan pipi yang sudah mulai membiru.

Matsuri melihat itu sebagai tanda bahwa Naruto tidak suka dengan keberadaannya. Terlihat dari mata merah itu yang menatapnya tajam lagi menusuk dan juga aura yang sangat tidak mengenakkan keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Matsuri segera menarik kembali tangannya kemudian membungkuk kan badannya sedalam-dalamnya sambil terus menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali lalu berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya terdiam, wajahnya kemudian terlihat sendu dengan mata merah yang tetap menyeramkan. Naruto kemudian melangkahkan kakinya berlawanan arah dari tempat Matsuri berlari tadi dengan santai. Wajahnya kembali datar dengan tangannya yang di masukkan ke kantong celana sekolahnya.

Pipinya kembali berdenyut sakit, tapi itu tidak sebanding dengan sakit yang ada di hatinya sekarang. "Kalau tetap takut untuk apa berniat menolong?!" dengan suara yang bergetar Si Pirang terus melangkah dengan sesekali menendang-nendangkan kakinya. Dengan seperti itu matanya terlihat lebih menyeramkan membuat air mata yang menetes menjadi tersamarkan.

_Apakah tuhan benci padaku? Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi dengan ini semua... _

Senju Gakuen adalah sekolah elit untuk orang-orang yang berkemampuan di atas rata-rata. Sekolah yang mengutamakan Otak dan Uang, walau lebih kepada kecerdasan otak. Jadi, wajar jika sekolah ini selalu memenangkan kontes apa pun dalam hal akademik maupun non akademik. Fasilitas kelasnya pun lengkap dari Sekolah Dasar sampai Kuliah.

Dan Uzumaki Naruto adalah siswa misterius Senju Gakuen. Masuk sekolah ini pun dengan cara yang misterius. Tidak ada yang tau dia anak dari keluarga kaya mana atau keluarga terpandang atau tidak. Yang mereka tau adalah Naruto siswa senior kelas 10-2, si berandalan yang memiliki tatapan mata yang tajam dan menusuk.

"Wajah ku memang tercipta seperti ini, memang harus aku apakan lagi? Berengsek!"

Tangannya terangkat mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya, membuat rambut pirang tersebut semakin berantakan. Dan tanpa dia sadari kaki-kaki jenjangnya membawanya ke sebuah pintu coklat tua yang akan menghubungkannya ke taman halaman belakang sekolah.

Tanpa ragu-ragu Naruto memutar kenop pintu tersebut, suara derit pintu tua yang berkarat menyapa indra pendengar Naruto. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah hijaunya rumput-rumput dan juga warna-warni bunga-bunga yang tumbuh dengan subur di sana.

Naruto suka ke tempat ini, karena di sini sangat jarang ada murid yang datang sehingga membuat halaman ini tetap terjaga kebersihannya. Di sini juga hidup dua ekor kelinci yang entah datang dari mana. Naruto sangat suka memberi makan kelinci-kelinci itu dan terkadang dia bisa mencurahkan isi hatinya. Terdengar aneh memang, tapi setidaknya itu bisa menjadi obat kesepian untuk Naruto.

"_S-Senpai_, kumohon jangan sakiti kelinci-kelinci itu. Mereka tidak salah apa-apa..."

"Mereka memang tidak salah apa-apa, tapi aku benci kelinci. Jadi jangan ganggu aku, pergi sana!"

BRUKH!

Naruto menajamkan indra pendengarnya ketika mendengar suara gaduh tersebut. Dia kemudian langsung berlari ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati 3-4 orang lelaki sebayanya tengah memukul dua ekor kelinci putih dengan kayu.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, orang-orang itu belum menyadari kehadirannya. Dia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati seorang gadis kecil yang manis dengan rambut _indigo_ pendek terduduk tidak jauh dari orang-orang yang sedang menyiksa kelinci-kelinci itu. Wajahnya yang putih teraliri air mata, lututnya terlihat merah berdarah.

_Aku selalu terkurung di dalam gua yang menyesakkan, _

_tapi tak lama kemudian aku menemukan sebuah cahaya yang membuatku ingin menggapainya, menyentuhnya dan kemudian memeluknya. _

Pandangan mereka bertemu membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak. Gadis kecil itu menatap Naruto seolah meminta bantuan dengan mata _amethyst_-nya yang bulat dan besar membuat Naruto semakin kalang kabut saat merasakan sebuah pacuan aneh di dadanya.

Dengan segera Naruto menenangkan dirinya dengan sedikit berdehem lalu memasang kembali wajah datarnya, tangannya kembali ia masukkan ke kantong celananya lalu melangkah pelan mendekati orang-orang itu.

"Kelinci, ya? Aku tidak menyangka ternyata mainan anak laki-laki kelas 10-1 adalah kelinci. Mainnya dengan anak sekolah dasar pula..."

Segerombol laki-laki itu berbalik secara bersamaan menghadap Naruto yang kini berwajah datar dan menatap mereka tajam. Sedikit kaget dan takut saat mengetahui bahwa Naruto yang ada di hadapan mereka. Dengan membuang gengsi seseorang yang sepertinya adalah pemimpinnya maju dan memberi Naruto salam jari tengah dengan raut wajah yang nampak sekali ketakutan—walau terus dia coba sembunyikan.

Naruto meludah dan menatap remeh pada laki-laki itu. Sang pemimpin memasang kuda-kudanya bersiap bertarung melawan Naruto, sementara 3 orang anak buahnya terlihat menatap tak percaya kepada pemimpinnya.

"_B-Bossu_, kau yakin kita melawannya?"

"Akh, jangan takut! 4 lawan 1 jelas kita yang akan menang. Ayo maju sini, HYAA!"

.

* * *

~::Eyes::~

* * *

.

"_I-Ittai_..."

"A- _g-gomennasai_, aku menekannya terlalu keras..."

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa.. Lanjutkan saja,"

Di bawah pohon sakura yang masih belum berbunga, terlihat dua orang manusia yang berbeda _gender _tengah duduk berhadap-hadapan. Angin sepoi menyentuh kulit mereka lembut. Sang pemuda yang terlihat bersandar di pohon dengan wajah penuh lebam tengah diobati seorang gadis kecil yang berada di sampingnya, dan di hadapan mereka ada dua ekor kelinci putih yang sudah ternodai warna merah darah, terlihat tak bergerak lagi; mati.

Suasana tampak sangat sepi, si gadis kecil terus mengusapkan kapas kecil ke bibir si pemuda yang sedikit robek dan mengeluarkan darah. Matanya yang berwarna _amethyst_ lembut terus mengeluarkan air matanya entah sedih atau ketakutan. Sedangkan si pemuda terus memasang wajah datarnya dengan sesekali melirikan mata merahnya ke samping.

"Yuuta dan Yuuto adalah kelinci milikku," gadis kecil itu mengusap air matanya yang menetes, "hiks, a-aku membawanya ke sini karena ayahku melarangku memelihara kelinci,"

Naruto terus diam, ada perasaan aneh yang menyerang dadanya. Rasanya ingin sekali dia memeluk gadis kecil ini dan menghapus air matanya yang keluar. Tapi entah kenapa tangannya terasa berat, "Aku turut menyesal..."

"T-Tidak apa-apa, _senpai_... Ditolong _senpai_ saja aku sudah sangat bersyukur..."

Mata bulan yang terlihat berkaca-kaca itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan penuh syukur dan senyum yang terukir tulus. Naruto tertegun, ini pertama kalinya dia mendapat pandangan seperti itu. Selama ini Naruto selalu mendapat pandangan takut dan benci dari orang-orang yang melihatnya apalagi matanya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Hinata _desu_, Naruto-_senpai_...!"

Naruto tersenyum. Tidak terlalu kaget saat gadis kecil itu tau namanya. Hei, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Uzumaki Naruto di Senju Gakuen ini?

Sedangkan Hinata kecil sedikit tersentak melihatnya, pasalnya Hinata sering mendengar rumor dari teman-temannya bahwa Naruto adalah siswa yang yang dingin dan menakutkan. Tapi, nyatanya itu salah, 'kan? Sekarang Hinata menyadari; senyum Naruto lebih manis dari coklat yang sering ayahnya belikan untuknya.

"Besok sepulang sekolah mau ke Pantai Hujan bersamaku?"

Wajah Hinata terlihat berbinar. Pantai Hujan adalah pantai yang sangat ingin Hinata kunjungi. Pantai yang selalu menurunkan hujan berbeda dari kebanyakan pantai-pantai lainnya. Pasirnya pun berwarna _pink _dengan batuan karang hijau yang ditumbuhi lumut.

"Tentu saja aku mau, _senpai_.. Aku selalu ingin mengunjungi Pantai Ame.."

"Bagus, _ttebayo_!" Naruto mengusap pelan kepala dengan rambut _indigo_ pendek Hinata dengan lembut dan terlihat bersemangat. "Besok aku tunggu di pintu gerbang, ne?"

"Ha'i!"

_Cahaya itu memelukku dengan hangat_

_hangatnya langsung mencairkan hatiku yang selama ini beku_

Tidak lama setelah itu, suara bel berdering menandakan waktu istirahat telah usai. Hinata yang _notabene_ adalah siswi teladan tentu langsung membenahi dirinya bersiap kembali ke kelas. Luka-luka yang ada di wajah Naruto pun sudah selesai gadis kecil itu obati, kelinci-kelinci yang mati sudah dikubur dengan bantuan Naruto tentu saja.

Setelah berpamitan sebentar dengan Naruto, Hinata segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kelasnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara panggilan Naruto.

"N-Ne, besok, mau berangkat sekolah bersamaku?"

"Eh?"

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, terlihat gugup dan... malu? Hei lihat, ada rona merah di pipinya?

"Yeah, tapi kalo tidak mau juga tidak ap—"

"A-Aku mau, _senpai_! Besok jemput saja aku di Hyuuga _mansion_, ne?"

Berbeda dengan Naruto, si gadis kecil—Hinata, terlihat berbinar. Pipinya yang tembam terlihat merona gembira. Tingginya yang hanya sebatas dada Naruto membuatnya harus mendongak dan melihat raut wajah Naruto yang sama dengannya; gembira.

"Yossha! Besok akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan, _ttebayo_!"

.

* * *

~::Eyes::~

* * *

.

Pagi ini terasa cerah dan hangat bagi Uzumaki Naruto. Jika biasanya saat ini dia masih bermalas-malasan di atas tempat tidurnya dan akan bersiap-siap ke sekolah 5 menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Maka kali ini dia sudah berada di depan cermin dengan pakaian yang rapi; rambut yang sudah diberi gel dan disisir rapi, dan juga jangan lupakan baju yang sudah dimasukkan ke dalam celananya—tapi karena itu membuatnya terlihat culun maka Naruto mengeluarkannya kembali.

Saat hendak beranjak pergi sesuatu menarik perhatian Naruto. Sebuah kotak kecil dengan gambar rubah _orange_ berekor sembilan berisi lensa mata berwarna biru laut miliknya. Naruto melirik lagi pantulan dirinya di depan kaca; mata merahnya. Terlihat mengerikan seperti biasa.

Dengan ogah-ogahan Naruto memakai lensa mata itu, lensa mata yang sangat dibencinya karena selalu membuat matanya perih. Tapi dia harus menggunakannya, dia tidak ingin membuat Hinata ketakutan karenanya. Tunggu, kenapa dia harus melakukan itu hanya untuk seorang gadis kecil yang bahkan baru ia temui? Kenapa dia mau melakukan hal yang bahkan sangat ia benci seperti ini?

_Cahaya yang terang memang selalu membuat mataku sakit dan perih_

_tapi cahaya itu berbeda_

_dia tidak menyakiti ku, dia bahkan memelukku_

_membuatku merasakan perasaan hangat yang tidak biasa_

Naruto terus berjalan dengan tangan yang ia masukkan ke kantong celana sekolahnya seperti biasa. Angin yang terasa dingin menggelitik kulit _tan_nya terus berhembus, tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang merasa kedinginan.

Suasana komplek yang entah kenapa terasa ramai oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang tidak berhasil membuat senyum yang terukir di bibir Naruto menghilang. Dengan santai Naruto terus berjalan menuju Hyuuga _mansion_ yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

Langkahnya segera terhenti saat berada di halaman _mansion_, senyum yang sedari tadi terukir di wajahnya perlahan menghilang digantikan wajahnya yang kebingungan. Baru di sadarinya orang-orang yang sedari tadi berlalu lalang berkumpul di sini. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan ada mobil _ambulance_ dan juga beberapa aparat kepolisian berkumpul.

Naruto mendekat dan menerobos kumpulan manusia itu. Dengan wajah kebingungannya Naruto berjalan ke samping seorang pria dengan rambut coklat yang diikat ke atas tengah menundukkan wajahnya.

"_Sumimasen_, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Pria itu memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Naruto, matanya terus memperhatikan lekuk wajah Naruto dengan intens seolah mengenali Naruto. "Apa... Kau Uzumaki Naruto?" tanyanya, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Si Pria malah balik bertanya. Enggan mempermasalahkannya, Naruto memilih menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kikuk sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya; semakin bingung.

Terlihat pria yang memiliki luka garis melintang di hidungnya itu menahan tangis, membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut melihatnya.

"S-Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, tuan? Kenapa anda menangis?"

"Hinata-_sama_... Hinata-_sama_ sering menceritakan tentang anda kepada saya..." Jawab pria itu sambil menghapus air matanya dengan lengan bajunya. Mendengar nama Hinata membuat Naruto sedikit merasa senang. Sebuah senyum kembali terukir di wajahnya.

"Tuan mengenal Hinata? Sebenarnya aku ke sini ingin menjemput Hinata untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Bisakah tuan memanggilnya?"

Pria itu menatap Naruto miris, tangannya terangkat menunjuk ke sebuah rumah megah yang diberi palang tanda dilarang masuk oleh pihak kepolisian.

"Keluarga Hyuuga dibantai, termasuk Hinata-_sama_..."

_Apakah sekarang musim dingin? Kenapa aku merasa sangat kedinginan?_

_Di mana cahaya ku? Di mana cahaya yang menghangatkan ku?_

* * *

'_Hyuuga adalah clan yakuza yang terkenal sangat hebat dan mengerikan. Mereka berani membunuh siapa pun bahkan pejabat tinggi sekali pun asal dengan bayaran yang pantas...'_

Naruto terus berjalan dengan gontai, tangannya terus bertumpu di dinding di sampingnya menahan tubuhnya yang bisa ambruk kapan saja. Dilepasnya dengan kasar lensa matanya, membuat matanya semakin merah dan terasa perih.

_'Dengan seperti itu, tentu saja banyak yakuza lain yang tidak suka dengan keberadaan clan Hyuuga. Sehingga membuat keluarga Hyuuga terancam...'_

Naruto menyentuh dada kirinya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat menyakitkan. Bukankah dia sudah terbiasa dengan sakit ini? Kenapa kali ini begitu menyakitkan baginya?

_'Tapi clan Hyuuga sudah tidak melakukan pembunuhan lagi. Mereka sudah berhenti dari kegiatan itu setelah Hiashi-sama memimpin Hyuuga.'_

Tetes demi tetes air mulai berjatuhan, membasahi rambut pirang Naruto. Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya, dilihatnya suasana pantai yang sepi dan juga laut yang terlihat tenang walau hujan sangat deras seolah mengerti isi hatinya sekarang. Pantai Hujan.

_'Hiashi-sama dan Hinako-sama ditusuk, jasadnya disembunyikan entah di mana. Neji-sama dan Hinata-sama dibakar bahkan Hanabi-sama yang masih bayi pun dikubur hidup-hidup..."_

_'Kenapa anda tidak menolong mereka?'_

_'Aku ditugaskan membawa Hinata-sama kabur, karena saat itu hanya dia yang sudah tidur di kamarnya. Tapi Hinata-sama kembali lagi karena dia ingat Hanabi-sama juga masih berada di kamarnya, aku sudah berusaha keras agar Hinata-sama mau ikut bersamaku. Padahal Hanabi-sama sudah dibawa oleh pelayan yang lain.'_

_'Dan akhirnya Hinata-sama ditangkap, pelayan yang membawa Hanabi-sama juga terbunuh membuat Hanabi-sama juga ikut terbunuh...'_

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah toples kaca di tasnya berisi abu. Abu pembakaran jasad Hinata. Hinata kecilnya. Dipeluknya toples tersebut seolah sedang memeluk Hinatanya. Terbayang wajah dengan pipi _cubby_ gadis kecil itu, rambutnya yang berwarna _indigo_ halus dan lembut. Membuat Naruto tersenyum saat memikirkannya.

Walau mereka hanya bertemu dengan jarak waktu yang tidak bisa dikatakan lama, membuat Naruto mengerti. Mengerti dengan perasaan hangat yang selalu dirasakannya sejak pertemuannya dengan gadis kecil itu.

"_Daisuki_, Hinata-_chan_..."

Ditaburkannya abu itu ke arah pantai; merelakan gadis kecilnya pergi. Walau pergi dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan, Naruto yakin Hinata sudah bahagia bersama keluarganya di surga sana. Bermain dengan dua kelinci putih kesayangannya di tempat yang jauh lebih indah dari pantai hujan ini.

_Aku hanya berharap di kehidupan selanjutnya kita akan kembali dipertemukan_

_Bisa melihat matamu yang besar sekali lagi, menyentuh rambutmu sekali lagi dan jatuh cinta padamu sekali lagi. _

_Aku akan selalu bersabar menunggu hari itu datang nantinya..._

**-END-**

**A/N:**astaga, apa ini ._. Kira-kira tragedy-nya kerasa gak ya? Inilah kelemahan Ayumu dalam membuat fic; bingung sama endingnya-_-v  
Duh, semoga suka dan gak bikin kecewa, ya? Anw, HAPPY NARUHINA TRAGEDY DAY 4th YEARS semua~! Ayo kita galau-galauan, nyahahaha... *ambil piso* /woy

Oiya, berhubung mau bulan puasa, Ayumu mau mohon maaf lahir batin dulu atas semua kesalahan Ayumu yang di sengaja atau gak :))

Dan, akhir kata MIND TO REVIEW? ^^


End file.
